


can you bust a ghost with a lightsaber?

by eringilbertish



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: All our favorite friends come from different situations and backgrounds, Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Han and Holtz are besties, Holtzbert is strong with this one, I guess they save the galaxy, Jedi Erin Gilbert, Jedi Temple, Jedi Training, Kevin is stupid enough to become a Sith, Luke has a crush on Abby, Smuggler Jillian Holtzmann, honestly i have no idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbertish/pseuds/eringilbertish
Summary: Jillian Holtzmann tries to create something that should have stayed only in her wildest dreams - a sword to bust ghosts with. She succeeds, but in a way she never thought she would. She accidentally creates a thing called lightsaber. And this weapon is used in another universe, in a galaxy far, far away to be specific...





	can you bust a ghost with a lightsaber?

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

 

**EPISODE I – THE FIRST JEDI** (that comes from a planet that hasn’t existed in millions of years)

 

The galaxy is going through rough times. The battle of dark and light rules the galaxy. The leader of the dark, Darth Kevious, spreads fear and mess to the whole galaxy. But the hope is not lost – there lives a spark of rebellion that just waits for the right time to set everything on fire.

 

Senator Leia Organa and her brother, master Luke Skywalker are looking for solutions to beat the power of the dark side. The Jedi Temple has been rebuilt to another planet in a middle of nowhere, but master Skywalker is waiting for the new chosen one to born and bring peace to the galaxy. And this time they will do everything to make the mistakes of Darth Vader.

 

Yet master Skywalker or his sister haven’t felt it in the Force, but a little do they know about another universe far, far away...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the new movie in the world premiere and I am not sure what and why I wrote. This was actually something in my mind for such long time, actually since last year. I haven't had heart to write this after Carrie Fisher's passing, but now I finally decided to write this. Comments are always welcomed and I am, as always, sorry for grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. And to make the fic logical, Star Wars, as a movie series, does not exist in the universe of these ghostbusting gals.
> 
> Comment what you think!


End file.
